honeymoon of stevie and smithy
by cenalover
Summary: this is set after stevie and smithy have just got married and go on there honeymoon its another one shot but it has strong refrence to sex scenes hope u enjoy


_**Stevie and smithy honeymoon in france **_

_**Hope you like another one shot postitve critisim welcomed have to thank jojo2604 for engougament told from Stevie thoughts **_

Wow this is beautifull I say admiring the view as I stand at the window looking out of it I didn't know that it looks so beautiful here Doesn't it look amazing I turn around to look at smithy when I get no answer I find him with his head in one of our bags rummaging through it It makes me laugh and I wonder what he's searching for.

Earth to smithy I say and take a few steps towards him

Hmm he asks and looks up at me I smile at him I just said that the landscape here is beautiful But u were to busy admiring the inside of our bags What are you searching for He gets up and walks over to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

The digital camera. It must be here somewhere."  
I shake my head. He never finds what he put away. "I'll help you later. If you took it with you then we'll find it."

He smiles and leans down to kiss me softly So you like it here he asks with a smirk as we walk back to the window together  
I can't help but grin before I nod.  
"I told you it's great here."

I roll my eyes I knew he'd do the _I told you_ dance. "You told me. But all I knew about France was that Bradley wiggins and chris froome is pretty good at winning that bike race here ... "  
He laughs. "_Bike race_. Don't let them hear that. It's the Tour de France and it's known as the hardest. race  
"Whatever," I say, hitting his chest playfully. "Who cares about sports anyway? That's at least all I knew. Well, maybe a few more things. But nothing about the landscape."  
He tightens his embrace around me.  
"I just wasn't sure if it was worth the journey, you know? Perperon isn't exactly next door to london. But it was worth it."  
He laughs again. "_Perpignan_, moss. We're in _Perpignan_."  
"Fine," I say, rolling my eyes at him playfully. "_Perpignan_."

That makes him laugh again, kissing the top of my head. "You're too cute, you know that?"  
I stick out my tongue at him. "Very funny."  
"I mean it. I love your accent. It's really cute. And sexy," he adds and raises his eyebrows before he leans down again to kiss me just more passionate this time.  
"Sexy, huh?" I whisper into his ear while I turn towards him in his embrace and wrap my arms around his neck while he wraps his around my body.  
"Hmm."

His breath on my neck sends shivers down my spine while I feel goose bumps appear all over my body. And I can feel that he agrees with me that it's time to start with the _honeymoon activities_ soon. Though right now I feel pretty tired from the flight.

"Did you find the bedroom yet?"  
"Hmm, it's right over there," he answers in a seductive voice.  
I smile at him as I pull back slightly. "I'm sorry, but I'm really tired. All I want is to sleep right now. And my neck hurts," I add, reaching for the spot, rubbing it. "I shouldn't have slept on the plane, I knew it."

He walks around me and replaces my hands with his to massage my neck gently.  
"Better?"  
"Hmm."  
"How about a bath before we sleep a bit? Will help you to relax."  
"That would be great," I answer with a smile and nod.  
He leans down to kiss the skin he's massaging. "Your wish is my command," he says and I feel him grin against my neck. "Come on," he adds, giving me a final kiss on the cheek before he takes my hand and leads me to the bathroom.

"Wow, there's space for a whole football team in there," I exclaim as we enter the bathroom and see the huge bath. "Did you want to invite the neighbours to join us?" I ask him, raising my eyebrow.

He laughs. "We could ask them to come over tomorrow. Right now I thought of you and me and that bath only ... "  
I smile at him, wrapping my arms around his neck once more. "Nah, just you and me is fine with me. I have _you_, I don't need a soccer team."  
"Good," he grins. "I don't want to share you with eleven good looking guys," he says before he turns on the water to fill the bath.  
"Good, because you're the only good looking guy I want," I say as I pull him back into my arms and begin to kiss his neck and to unbutton his shirt.

"I thought you were tired," he says with a smirk, letting me take his shirt off.  
"Maybe not _that_ tired anymore," I say and smile at him, letting my hands wander over the now bare skin of his well toned chest, licking around one of his nipples, causing it to turn into a little firm nub.

A soft moan escapes his lips as his hands reach out and wander under my shirt to return the favour and to undress me as well.  
I sigh when I feel his hands all over my back, unhooking my bra. The touch of his fingers lightly caressing my skin makes me shiver before he takes off my shirt.  
"I love you, stevie," he says before he leans down to kiss my exposed chest, trailing a path of kisses down to my breasts.  
"I love you, too," I moan softly and feel my arousal grow as well as his when he reaches my nipples and takes one of them into his mouth, sucking on it lightly while he takes care of the other with his hand.

bath full," he suddenly breathes into my ear.  
I let go of him reluctantly and take off my jeans and my – by now – rather damp knickers while he turns off the water.

I watch him add some bubble bath to the water and take off his own remaining clothes as well before he steps into the bath and reaches out his hand for me to take it. "Are you coming in?" he asks with a huge grin sprawled across his face.

"You don't have to ask twice," I grin back at him and take his hand to join him.  
He lies down on his back and I lie down on top of him, with my back against his chest.  
He wraps his left arm around me protectively while his other reaches up to my cheek to turn my head so that I face him. "You're beautiful," he whispers while he begins to stroke up and down my arm lightly and kisses me softly.

I think I'm blushing but I don't have much time to think about it as his right hand already works on my breasts. I moan silently as he fondles them, kneads them lightly, taking the nipples between his thumb and index finger, pinching them carefully.

I feel my heart beat even faster when he lets his fingers wander over my stomach lightly, going further and further down slowly.  
My moans get louder when he finally reaches my thighs. I let him part my legs willingly and buckle my hips to meet his touch when strokes the insides of my thighs first before he lets his fingers run over my folds lightly, teasing me with his feathery touch.  
smithy I moan, urging him on to touch me harder.  
He hears my plea and finally parts my lips, letting his finger run over my clit, teasing my opening with his fingers. The waves of pleasure running through my body make me shiver.

I hear him moan, to now and I can feel his erection between my legs.  
I can't take it anymore and reach down to join his hand with mine and begin to rub his throbbing manhood between my legs.  
He covers my hand with his and rubs the head of his stiff cock against my clit, increasing pace and pressure steadily, causing us both to moan loudly now.

I feel that we're both getting close when I take both our hands away and shift positions.  
I'm sitting on his lap now, teasing my opening with his hard penis, before I lower myself onto him, causing us both to gasp at the feeling to be joined.

He begins to thrust up into me. Slowly at first, but becoming quicker and more forceful soon while he cups my bouncing breasts with his hands and begins to fondle them.  
He's breathing quicker now and we're both emitting rather loud groans when one of his hands moves downwards to massage my clit with the right amount of pressure to arouse me even more and to almost make me come.

"Oh smithy, yes," I scream as I finally come – hard.  
I tighten my muscles around his erection and just a second later I can feel him come as well, deep inside of me, screaming my name.

Exhausted, I collapse on top of him, still breathing heavily.  
All I hear is his strong heartbeat when we're both lying there still, chest on chest, arms wrapped around each other.

"Are you relaxed now?" he asks me after we caught our breaths, chuckling softly.  
I turn my head to face him. "Very relaxed," I say and grin at him. "The _bath_ was a really good idea! I couldn't feel better."  
"Good. Me, too," he grins and kisses me.  
"What's your next plan?" I ask and raise my eyebrow.  
He smiles at me. "Judging from your sleepy eyes – maybe we should go to bed and get some sleep now," he suggests while he rubs my back gently.  
"Sounds like a good plan," I say, stifling a sudden yawn. I didn't even know I was that tired.

He kisses the top of my head. "Let's go to bed then."

***

I feel myself awake slowly and blink due to the dim sunlight shining through the curtains into the bedroom. A look at the alarm clock tells me that it's ten am. We've slept for twelve hours and I feel as relaxed as I didn't feel in a long time.

I roll around to my other side to see if smithy is already awake.  
I can't help but grin at the sight. He's lying next to me, the sheets only tangled around his legs loosely, exposing his naked body.

Just to see him there lying like this reminds me of our _bath_ from last night and is enough to turn me on again. I feel the heat between my legs increasing and the need to make love with him again building up inside of me.

"Good morning," I whisper into his ear and kiss his cheek lightly, hoping he's awake.  
But I don't get a reaction. He's still sound asleep.

I'm sure I know how to wake him up, though and begin to wander down, planting light kisses all over his body while I'm kneeling next to him.

I begin with his mouth, his chin, kiss his chest and suck lightly on one of his nipples, causing it to erect a little. I move lower down towards his belly button while my hands rub his now rather firm nub.

I feel him stir slightly when I reach his belly button and kiss a circle around it.  
A look at his face tells me that he's slowly waking up. There's a slight smile on his face.  
He seems to enjoy my actions so I go on and continue my way down his body, kissing the tip of his soft penis, licking it lightly.

I feel his body stiffen at my touch and he moans softly while his hand is grabbing my arm, pulling me up to be face to face with him.  
"Good morning," I say, kissing his cheek again, running my hand through his ruffled hair. "I knew this would wake you up," I add with a grin.  
He grins back at me. "Good morning," he says and kisses me back. "I think this is the perfect way to wake up," he adds with a smirk. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Hmm, perfect. You?"  
"Hmm, but I'm glad I'm awake now," he says and raises his eyebrow.  
"Me, too," I answer, my hand wandering down between his legs again while his runs lightly across my back and over my butt until he lets his hand slip between my legs as well.

"You're so wet," he notices, smiling brightly.  
"You're not bad yourself," I chuckle when I feel him harden in my hand slowly.

I begin to moan as he's fingering me lightly, letting his finger run through my juices, rubbing my clit and teasing my opening, entering me a little every now and then.  
He joins my moans when I begin to lick the head and along the length of his now rather stiff cock before I take him into my mouth.

"moss, stop," he suddenly gets out, breathing heavily, withdrawing his hand from between my legs as well. "If you go on I'll come soon," he adds with a sheepish grin before he sits up and lies me down on my back and kneels down between my spread legs.

I can't help but grin, knowing very well what will come next. I wriggle my hips in anticipation. I can't wait to feel his mouth on me.  
And it doesn't take long until I feel his tongue lapping at my wetness and I gasp at the rush of feelings that run through my body.  
My hands wander to the back of his head to urge him on and my low moans fill the air as he nibbles at my folds softly before he takes my swollen nub into his mouth and begins to suck hard on it.

He can tell that I'm close and I feel him pull away slightly, kissing a trail over my stomach until he reaches my mouth and kisses me.  
I can feel his hard erection rubbing between my legs now which arouses me even more.

"I love you," he whispers before he reaches down between our bodies and enters me with one quick move, causing me to moan loudly.  
"I love you, too," is all I bring out before all I hear are our moans and soft grunts.

It doesn't take long until his hard thrusts bring me over the edge and my orgasm hits my body.  
I moan his name and tighten my walls around him until I feel him come inside of me.

He smiles at me as he lies down next to me. "I knew there was a reason why I was looking forward to the honeymoon time."  
"Really?" I ask him, raising my eyebrow. "And that reason would be?"  
He sticks out his tongue at me playfully. "You know very well what reason it is."  
I smile and lean in to kiss him. Just a peck on the lips at first. But that kiss becomes more and more passionate as our tongues begin to explore our mouths.

"_That_ reason?" I ask him breathlessly as we pull apart.  
He just nods and this time _he_ leans over to kiss me, his hand wandering over my bare chest.  
I take a hold of his hand and pull back. "Breakfast first."  
He fakes a pout. "That's not fair."  
"Not fair?" I ask him, laughing. "You're the one who exhausts me so much with our _activities_."

He grins and scratches the back of his head when I hear his stomach growl.  
I can't help but laugh. "So I'm not the only one who's hungry, huh?"  
"Okay, okay," he says, lifting his arms up in surrender. "Maybe I could do with something to eat as well."  
"Breakfast it is then," I say cheerfully before I jump out of the bed.

***

I hear the TV when I come out of the bathroom into the living room.

"_I love you._"  
"_Thank you._"  
"_That's not the answer I was expecting._"  
"_Thank you very much?_"

He's sitting on the couch when I walk up to him from behind and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. "What are you doing?"  
He turns his head a little to kiss me. "Watching TV, waiting for you."

I walk around the couch and sit down next to him. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me close to his body. "Right, while I was unpacking our stuff you made yourself comfortable on the couch ... we have to work on the roles in our relationship," I tell him and raise my eyebrows at him playfully.  
"_Your_ stuff," he corrects me with a smile. "I put mine away ages ago. It's not my fault that you take so many clothes with you."  
I hit his chest lightly in protest. "Hey, that's all just to look good for you."  
"You know you look good to me no matter what you wear," he tells me, pulling me even closer and kissing the top of my head. "Actually, I like it the most when you wear _nothing_," he adds with a smirk.  
"I bet."  
"You win."

I lean over to give him a last peck on the lips before I turn my attention back to the TV.  
"So, what were you watching while I put away _my_ stuff?"  
"Oh, that movie where that guy can't lie for a day, you know?"  
I roll my eyes. "That thing with the crazy actor?"  
"He's not crazy, he's funny, stevie."  
"Crazy."

I'm allowed to witness one of his rare eyerolls. "Okay," he gives in. He know he can't win. "So he's crazy."  
"Then why are you watching it?"  
"I like the actress playing his ex wife," he admits with a smirk, looking at the screen again.

I position myself on his lap, blocking his view. "You really shouldn't pay attention to other women anymore," I tell him seductively and lean down to kiss him.  
"I'm not," he breathes against my neck, planting kisses up to my neck while he grabs the remote control and switches off the TV.  
"Good," I say, grinning. "Then I can go now and put my bikini on. I want to swim a bit in the pool," I add before I get off his lap and disappear into the bedroom.

I can hear him groan while he's still sitting on the couch. I guess he doesn't like it that I left him again in a promising situation. But I know I won't be able to resist him much longer. And he'll forget about all my teasing then.

smithy I call him from the bedroom. "I think I might need some help with my bikini top."  
To my surprise he's already changed into his bathing clothes and sits down on the bed while I begin to search for my bikini.  
"It must be here somewhere," I tell him after a few minutes, getting frustrated.  
"I think we could go without."

I throw my shirt that I took already off at him and hit his head. "I'm sure you think so. The neighbours probably, too."  
"What neighbours? There's nobody here except for us."  
I'm just about to give him another reason why I won't go out there naked when I finally find my bikini in one of the dressers.  
"Here it is," I exclaim, swinging it in front of his face.  
I see him smiling when I look at him and getting up when I take off my underwear and put on my bikini, having trouble to hook the top as usual.

He's already standing behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Hmm, you're smelling good," he tells me, burring his head in my hair, planting kisses on my neck before he takes the stripes of the bikini I'm holding out for him to take. But instead of helping me putting it on he lets his hands wonder under the fabric, caressing my breasts.  
smithy I try to protest, willing to hide that I like what he's doing. "I wanted you to help me put it _on_ – not take it _off_."

I hear him giggle slightly and kissing my neck once more before he finally does what I wanted him to do.  
"Thank you," I say, turning around in his arms to face him.  
"Any time," he grins back at me before he picks me up and carries me out to the pool.

We're almost there when it dawns what he's planning to do.  
"Don't you dare!" I squeal. "smithy!"

But it's too late, with a huge splash i end up in the pool.  
"How's the water?"  
"You're crazy!" I scream, but I can't help and laugh, splashing water at him.  
He shakes his head, grinning. "Not crazy, funny." And before I know it he jumps into the water as well.

"Hey," he whispers as he comes up behind me.  
"Hey," I whisper back while we wrap our arms around our bodies, just wanting to be close to each other.  
"The water's nice," he says and leans down to capture my lips with his.  
"Hmm."

We don't say anything for a while, and I just enjoy to be in his arms, resting my head on his shoulder while he leans down to kiss mine.  
"Did you ever do it in the pool?"

I can't help but laugh, but remain in the same position. "Nope. You?"  
"Nope. Time to try don't you think?" he whispers while his hands already wander over my back and down to my butt, his hands slipping under the material of my bikini pants, kneading my cheeks gently.  
A soft moan is all I bring out. I guess he takes that as a yes and begins to turn me around, pressing my back against his chest tightly.  
His lips on my neck are driving me crazy while he's nuzzling it gently before he lets his hands run over my stomach and up to my breasts to caress them gently.  
I let my head fall back against his shoulder while he plants kisses down my throat, his hands wandering lower over my stomach again between my legs.

My moans become louder as he pushes the crotch of my bikini pants away and begins to stroke the outside of my folds.  
I part my legs willingly while I'm floating in the water, his left arm holding me firm against his chest and his right hand working on me between my legs, spreading my folds to caress my clit and my opening lightly.

I can feel his erection against my leg from behind and reach for his shorts to pull them down.  
"Hey," he whispers and I feel him grin against the skin of my neck. "I thought you didn't want to be naked in the pool."  
"I changed my mind," I bring out, breathing quickly.  
"Good," he says, taking of my knickers. "These were in my way anyway."

He just lets go of them before his hand wanders back between my legs again.  
My moans turn into soft groans as he rubs my clit harder and faster, letting his fingers glide through my wetness easily.

He seems to feel that I'm close and withdraws his hand to turn me around in his arms.  
He pushes up my bikini top just enough to expose my breasts and takes one of the firm nubs into his mouth.

I moan again and this time he joins me as I wrap my legs around his waist, feeling his hard penis between my legs, rubbing between my moist folds.  
I feel one of his hands reaching between us before he enters me with one quick move, making me gasp at the feeling of him inside of me.  
We're both moaning rather loudly now and I'm glad that there are no neighbours to hear us.

He increases the pace, thrusting into me, holding my body close to his when I feel an orgasm hit my body, causing me to shiver and moan his name loudly.  
The relaxing and tightening of my muscles around him bring him over the edge as well, making him moan my name.

He still holds me in his arms while I feel both our hearts slow down again, his now soft manhood still inside of me.  
"I like the pool," I whisper into his ear with a grin.  
He smiles at me. "Me, too."  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too."

***

"It was a great idea to come here for the honeymoon," I tell him while we're sitting on the sofa in front of the fire place in the evening  
"Really?"  
I just nod and snuggle up closer to him. "Though anywhere would have been fine as long as we're together."  
He smiles and kisses the top of my head. "Vive la France."  
"Vive la France. I love you," I mumble against his shoulder before I drift off to sleep in his embrace.  
"I love you, too."


End file.
